Does This Mean We're Family?
by Rorita-x-Kei
Summary: BEWARE OOCness and CRACK! Ciel has a sister named Ren, another personality...and he has to get use to calling Sebastian daddy! But wait, how did Kuri Sayuri appear and all this daddy calling happen! Well that's why you read and find out.
1. How We Met

Ok, this is my first fanfic so I needed help from my dear friend. Without her I wouldn't have the guts to publish this story.^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Kuroshitsuji as much as I want to, **BUT** I **DO **own Kuri Sayuri and Ren Phantomhive.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - How We Met**

**Ciel: **Ok everyone as you **will** know, I-

**Ren:** *Coughs* You mean **WE**.

**Ciel: **Fine. **WE **have a new mother and Sebastian has a fiancee!

**Ren: **...Whoohoo!

**Ciel:** So here's how it started.

* * *

**"**Well, should we go to the park now young master?" came the voice of Sebastian, who has prepared the carriage.

"Oi, sis hurry up!" shouted Ciel getting into the carriage and looking quite impatient with his sister.

"Alright already! Geez, you're even worst than Bard baking a cake with a flame thrower!" said Ren

"_Yeah, well at least I wasn't the one locked in the basement for all these year,_" thought Ciel

"Saa, on to the park we go." Sebastian took off.

At the park, before the trio arrived, stood a young lady by the name of Kuri Sayuri on the grass gazing down at the pond with eyes like a pair of dark chocolate orbs. Her medium black hair blew in the wind along with her black and white bow. With a black, bustled knee-length dress with white ruffles and a pair of knee-high socks, it was like she was a doll. Yes, a doll just full of life and emotion. She holds in her arm a blue bear with an eye patch. The sound of a carriage pulling up caught her attention and she saw the trio but of course she knew who they were. They didn't surprise her at all.

"Alright! We're here!" exclaimed an excited Ren.

"Yeah...but it would have been better without you." Ciel said pointing at Ren.

"Now, now young master," started Sebastian. "You shouldn't fight...with each other..." *silence*

Ciel and Ren just stared at the demonic butler whose attention was drawn to the pond where a certain young lady stood in black. Ciel saw something he's never seen before in his butler's eyes..._amazement_.

In all his life, Sebastian has never seen anything so beautiful as her. His lips curled into a smile to Ciel's surprise and his eyes softened. While both of them were staring, little Ren made her way over to the young lady.

"Um, excuse me but I noticed you were holding a bear and it's so cute!" squealed Ren.

"Thank you." smiled Kuri.

"Oh, my name is-" Ren was cut by Kuri.

"Yes, I know who you are. You are Ren Phantomhive and those two over there are Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis." Stated Kuri. "I'm Kuri Sayuri."

"Oh, You're very pretty." Ren included.

Ciel and Sebastian finally walked over after watching Kuri for several minutes...well Sebastian did most of the watching, Ciel was just waiting.

"Ciel, Sebastian, this is Kuri Sayuri." Explained Ren. Kuri gave a light nod and her eyes met with Sebastian's which made her blush and turn away.

"Cute..." murmured a smiling Sebastian.

"So I see you're the head of the Phantomhive household. Such a big job for a child such as yourself." Kuri said to Ciel.

"Well, it isn't that hard." replied Ciel. Kuri laughed and patted his head.

He then moved closer and got a better look at Kuri.

"_She is pretty," _Ciel said to himself and that's when his eyes caught the sight of the blue bear she held.

_"...That bear...it looks just like me_..." thought Ciel. "_...I must have it_._"_

_~End~_

* * *

Anyways...I know that was short but I'm making more chapters ^-^"

**Ciel: **...I still want that bear..

**Sebastian**: Yes, my lord. *smiles and goes into Lady Kuri's room to get it*

**Ciel: **...Wait! She isn't decent yet! *runs after him*


	2. Ciel's Bear and Sebastian's Love

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Kuroshitsuji as much as I want to, **BUT** I **DO **own Kuri Sayuri and a little bit of Ren Phantomhive

_italics- whispers/thoughts_

Pairing you will mostly uncover: Sebastian x Kuri

**Summary For This Chapter: **Ciel still wants the bear, Ren is determined to get Sebastian and Kuri together, Sebastian loves Kuri, and Kuri's past and Kuma-san's is revealed!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Ciel's Bear and Sebastian's Love**

**Ciel: **Oi, Sebastian...Have you fallen for Lady Kuri?

**Sebastian:** Yes, my lord. I believe I have.

**Ciel: ***mumbles***** ...You should get married.

**Sebastian:** What was that?

**Ciel:** Nothing! ^_^ _...You heard me!_ The bear's name is Kuma-san!

**Sebastian: ***smiles***** _marriage..._

* * *

Since their meeting at the park, Ciel and Ren have been inviting Kuri over for tea and such things like that. Maybe this was for Sebastian's sake...or because Ciel just wants the bear. He had been eyeing that bear for 10 minutes now and he doesn't seem to be losing an interest. Ren noticed this but chattered away as if all was fine with her little brother. But whatever it may be, both he and Sebastian still got what they wanted in the first place. Kuri was introduced to the rest of the household and now they are great friends, but maybe they want to give Bard an intervention on burning things with a flame thrower!XD

Sebastian, as usual, pours tea for his young master. His eyes then wonder towards Kuri in a slightly dazed manner. Kuri got a feeling of being watched and smiled to herself knowing who it was. Sebastian, little to his knowledge, did not know that Kuri is also falling for him...like every woman who sees his handsome face! As her feelings for him got deeper, so did his. Yet, deep inside Sebastian, he would think she wouldn't love him if she knew what he really was...a demon. Ren caught sight of the two gazing at each other and began whispering to her brother.

"_I think they like each other." _said Ren.

"_You just figured that out smart one?_" replied Ciel.

"_...Shut up! Anyways we should try to get them together if they don't do it themselves any time soon. What do you think?_" said Ren with determined eyes.

"_...I want that bear..."_ Ciel said. "..._Do you think she'll give it to me?"_

Ren tried her best to contain her laughter but it was no use. In a split second, she bursted out laughing. This cause the two lovebirds, Sebastian and Kuri, to turn their heads towards her direction. Ciel, on the other hand, kept his eyes on the bear he wanted most...Kuma-san. Kuri soon noticed little Ciel staring at her bear that was on the table next to a cup of tea. His eyes were that of a child interested in something new. She formed a soft smile on her lips knowing he wanted the blue bear as his own and the memories of her past came back to her.

She had made that bear when she was little with her mother who was alive at the time. Her father died when she was four from sickness and her brother left to start and new life with his wife, but he still writes to her sometimes. It was one winter day when the snow was lightly falling and the smell of cookies filled her home. Her mother still had material left from making plushies for other children. No, her family wasn't poor. She lived in a household like Ciel's and happiness was more important to them than money. The following day after Kuma-san was made, Kuri's mother fell ill and passed away that same winter night when the snow gently came down silently as if it were a sign. Kuri wouldn't mind giving Kuma-san away if it means making another person happy.

"Ciel," Kuri started and Ciel drew his attention away from the bear. "Would you like to have Kuma-san?"

His eyes widened and his mouth formed into a smile with him saying "...YES!"

Kuri got up and give Ciel the bear, which he swiftly took from her. He then got up and hugged her yet somewhat didn't let her go to Sebastian's surprise. Sebastian gave his young master the look of warning.

"Ci-ciel, you could let me go now you know that right?" Kuri patted his head which resulted in him cuddling up against her more. He then stopped noticing Sebastian's warning.

"I'm sorry but you just remind me of our mother..." explained Ciel looking down on the floor.

"I see..." Kuri understood this and moved a piece of his hair away from his face.

Sebastian smiled at the young master and at the one he's fallen for before him. He walked over and the two looked over at him. This was a perfect chance for Ren. As soon as Sebastian got there, Ren comes down from the chandeliers and pushes Sebastian right in front of Kuri causing their lips to collide while Ciel stepped aside smirking. Both Sebastian and Kuri pulled apart and stood there looking at each other...until Sebastian regained self control and spoke.

"Pardon the young mistress Lady Kuri." He smiled.

"I-I..." Kuri started and touched her lips. "Don't mind it." She blushed a thousand shades of red.

"_I wish to be with you, but sadly a demon can't surely be with someone such as yourself..._" Sebastian thought to himself and slightly frowned.

Ren and Ciel noticed Sebastian frowning, but little did they know Kuri saw this also. So, she touched Sebastian's face with one hand that made him look into her eyes. All he saw was along the lines of love and kindness. She knew he was something other than human by his eyes but didn't care at all because the way she feels for him. She gave him a sweet smile which made him tilt his head in question. Ren was jumping up and down as if she knew something good was gonna happen and Ciel watched this with Kuma-san in his arms. Also, by the hallway stood a smiling Finny, Meirin, and Bard looking into the room with a sleeping Tanaka on the floor and Pluto?! Just as the Grandfather clock struck the new hour, Kuri leaned in and kissed Sebastian passionately as his hands found their way to her waist and pulled her closer.

"YES!" shouted Ren and Ciel high fiving each other waking Tanaka up in surprise. Finny smiled and laughed as did Bard and Meirin and a barking Pluto. As they pulled apart, Kuri had a chance to whisper in Sebastian's ear.

"_Demon or not, I will still love you..._" Kuri steadied herself and smiled for him as he took a while to let her words sink in, then immediately hugged her tightly.

"You've made me the happiest demon in this world..." Sebastian stated while smiling.

Ciel and Ren were so excited that someone almost went out the window while jumping up and down.

"I still have one question." Finny finally broke the joyous moment.

"What?" Asked everyone in the manor.

There was silence for at least five minutes while everyone stared at Finny and came the question...

"...When's the wedding?"

~End~

* * *

**Ciel: **I love you. *hugs Kuri*

**Sebastian:** Ciel, that's my line.

**Ren: **Yeah Ciel. That's dud's line.

**Kuri, Ciel, and the household: **Daddy?

**Sebastian: ***amused*****

Well I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did, I'm not sure. See you next time on..."Does This Mean We're Family?"!


	3. Mommy Kuri

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Kuroshitsuji as much as I want to, **BUT** I **DO **own Kuri Sayuri and a little bit of Ren Phantomhive

**BEWARE OOCNESS**

_italics- whispers/thoughts_

Pairing you will mostly uncover: Sebastian x Kuri

**Summary For This Chapter: **Kuri takes over the role of mommy, and Grell and the Undertaker make an appearance?!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Mommy Kuri**

**Ren:** Mum! I can't find Ciel!

**Kuri: **M-Mum...?

**Ciel: ***appears out of nowhere holding on to Kuri*** **Thanks for the bear. *****Looks up at her*****

**Sebastian: ***grins***** The role of a mother suits you well.

**Kuri:** *****blushes*** **

* * *

As usual, Ciel has more interest in the bear as ever since he got it. He would have it sitting on the table during his tea hour and would cuddle with it as he slept. He would even talk to it when no one was looking, besides Sebastian. Sebastian's thoughts on the young master now was..._he's losing it already_... Perhaps he was, perhaps he wasn't but he's still a child after all and their imagination runs wild. Well that's what Kuri reminds Sebastian anyways.

"I love you" Ciel would say to Kuri with big, blue eyes...well eye because of the eye patch.

"Well isn't that nice. I love you too." Kuri responded and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Is my brother blushing?" Ren teased the now rosed colored Ciel.

"I am not!" Ciel replied still a bright shade of pink.

"You better watch out for Sebastian." Ren warned seeing Sebastian polishing knives and eyeing Ciel with a smile.

Just then a loud crash is heard in the kitchen and everyone ran to see what was happening. In the kitchen stood Grell and the Undertaker eating cake! "_What...the...hell...?" _Ren thought. _"Sebastian do something...That's my cake they're eating!" _Ciel thought to Sebastian but remembered he wasn't telepathic.

"Excuse me, but who are you people?" Kuri asked curiously. The one with white hair turned to Kuri.

"Why I am the Undertaker." said the white haired man with a smile.

"And I am Grell." said the red head trying to flirt with Sebastian.

"Grill?" Kuri replied even though she heard his name clearly but wanted to see what he would do.

"No, Grell"

"Grill."

"Grell"

"Grill"

"Grell"

"Grill"

"No, it's Gr-ELL."

"No, it's Gr-ILL."

He snapped.

"IT'S GRELL! G-R-E-L-L! GRELL!" He shouted. "Got it memorized?!"

"...Grill!" Kuri exclaimed with a smile making Grell bang his head on the counter to Sebastian's amusement.

"Ok, so what is your name?!" Asked/yelled Grell, regaining self control again.

"Kuri." she said.

"Curry?"

"Kuri."

"Curry." He knew he was gonna enjoy this.

"It's Kuri."

"No, It's Cuuuurrrryyy~" He mocked.

"No it's pronounced Koo-Ree and it's spelled K-U-R-I" she explained.

"So...Curry?"

"Kuri."

"Curry"

"Kuri"

"Curry~"

"Ass."

"what?"

Ren and Ciel started cracking up along with Undertaker and Sebastian. It seems Kuri won both battles. Sebastian broke the laughter after a while.

"Tell me, what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Well we thought we'd drop you a visit and then we found ourselves wandering into the house." The Undertaker said.

"More like breaking into the house." Ren muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She hid herself behind Kuri.

The Undertaker approached Kuri and his smile grew wider with each step he took.

"Such a lovely doll you are Miss Kuri." He stated.

"...um...Thank...you..." She looked in Sebastian's direction who was polishing his knives...again. "_...just hope he doesn't kill Ciel." _

In another room, which I don't know how they got there, Grell and Ciel were arguing about Kuma-san...or for him.

"That bear should be mine!" Grell shouted while pulling Kuma-san.

"What?! He's better off without you!" Ciel pulled the other side.

Everyone rushed into the room after hearing this commotion.

"Come on Ciel! You can do it!" Ren encouraged him.

"Do they fight like this everytime over an object?" Kuri asked Sebastian.

"Only when the other seems interested in it." he replied.

After an hour of pulling on Kuma-san, Grell finally got him to Ciel's surprise.

"Haha got your bear." He smiled wide showing his sharp teeth.

In a second Ciel dropped to the floor and his eyes got teary and he looked like he was about to cry. Everyone was surprised at the young master's action.

_"All that work I put into getting the bear...gone! Wasted!" _He thought. "That's my bear! Give it back!" His eyes got more watery.

"Ciel..." Ren said softly.

Sebastian was ready to attack Grell, but Kuri stopped him and walked over to where Ciel and held him tightly.

"Ciel, do you love Kuma-san that much." She asked.

"Y-yes." He barely got the words out.

"Well that makes me happy that you do."

"I love him even more because you gave him to me!"

"Is that so..."

Kuri stood up and Grell knew he was in trouble just by looking at her. Sebastian seemed amused at this as did the Undertaker and Ren. The three saw Grell getting pulled by his hair and being dragged across the floor after he got hit with a chair and his own weapon. Ciel seemed happy that Kuri cares for him as well as Sebastian does.

"So...Had enough?" Kuri asked the now injuried Grell.

"Yes! You murderous bitch!" Grell yelled. "How can Sebastian love someone like you?!"

Kuri let him go and went over to pick Kuma-san up off the floor.

"Ciel, I believe he belongs to you." Kuri held the bear towards Ciel and he grabbed it gently. Although, he was very, VERY happy that he spoke without thinking.

"Thank you mom!" Ciel shouted.

"Mom?" Kuri questioned and Ciel realized what he just said and so did everyone else, especially Sebastian who was still amused with his young master.

"I mean ma'am! no, Curry! oh wait no! mommy..." Ciel ended at that and blushed.

Kuri, again, kissed him on the forehead and Sebastian was seen in the background being held back by the Undertaker and Ren with Grell who was on the floor.

"I would be happy to be your mother but you do know I can't replace your real one." She told him. This made him smile and nod in agreement that he did know she could't replace his real mother like he knew Sebastian may resemble his father but can't replace him either, yet he felt as if she could be his mother.

"I know, but I would like to have you as a mother." Ciel said. "And so would Ren, right?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind it at all." Ren agreed

"Well it's settled then. I'll take care of you like a mother." She stated and hugged both of them.

"Aww isn't that heartwarming?" Grell said.

"I thought you were sleeping." Said the Undertaker.

"I was but SOMEONE woke me up by taking his anger out on me...SEBASTIAN!" Shouted Grell to Sebastian, who was calmly walking over to the trio hugging.

"Well now you have a mother young master." Sebastian said amused and kissed Kuri on the cheek.

"Yeah. I guess I do" He said calmly.

"Ok! So what do you want to do today mum?!" Ren yelled excitely to her new mother just as Bard comes in to ask about the destruction of the kitchen.

"Does anyone know wh-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" He yelled when he saw Grell injured and pieces of broken chairs.

Kuri, Grell, The Undertaker, and Sebastian laughed while the Phantomhive siblings stared in amusement at Bard. Kuri placed a hand on Ren's head and said:

"Ren, I think mommy would like to fix the kitchen and replace broken chairs today."

~End~

* * *

I hope you liked this.

**Ciel:** Mommy! Does this mean Sebastian is our...Daddy?

**Ren: ***Appears ninja style***** I believe so little brother...

**Kuri:** O_O

**Sebastian:** *****hugs Kuri from behind***** ...yes...


	4. Daddy Sebastian!

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Kuroshitsuji as much as I want to, **BUT** I **DO **own Kuri Sayuri and Ren Phantomhive.

**BEWARE OOCNESS and CRACK also a little bit of LANGUAGE**

_italics- whispers/thoughts_

Pairing you will mostly uncover: Sebastian x Kuri

**Summary For This Chapter: **Sebastian takes the role of...*insert dramatic scary music*...DADDY?!...and he's a rapist? :s

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Daddy Sebastian?!**

**Kuri: **Since I'm with Sebastian and you call me mommy...wouldn't that make him your father?

**Ren and Ciel: **(R) Yes! / (C) No!

**Sebastian: ***Chuckles*****

* * *

It's just like any normal day at the Phantomhive household. The birds singing and the sunshine and Ciel stuck in a tree...Yes, your eyes didn't deceive you. Ciel is stuck in a tree after Ren was teaching him how to be a ninja. Sadly, Ren didn't know how to get her little brother down because she isn't good at landing, therefore, Ciel couldn't learn to land right from her. So, once again, Sebastian had to get him out of a bad situation.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel said

"You know I don't mind, young master." His butler replied.

"Ciel! Are you alright?" Asked a worried Ren who came running towards them.

"Yes, no thanks to you."

"I'm sorry but you do know I'm not cut out for landing anytime soon."

"Yes, yes I do."

Sebastian turned away from them and smiled at the sight of Kuri approaching them. Just as she was about to jump into his arms, Ciel and Ren blocked her path to him and huggled her instead. A stunned Sebastian just stood there shocked with open arms. "..._damn it..._" Who ever knew a demon could want something and love someone so much to not share them. Actually that is exactly how a demon feels.

"Is something wrong Sebastian?" Kuri asked when she saw the look he was giving to the Phantomhive siblings.

"...No my love, nothing's wrong." He smiled and finally hugged her.

They returned into the manor only to be greeted by the Undertaker, Grell, and...Will?! The homicidal maniac who looks just like everybody else! Oh isn't that great? Ciel and Ren hid behind Sebastian after Ciel poked Will with a stick just to see if he was gonna go psycho.

"Ciel, it isn't nice to poke people with sticks." Kuri said.

"But he's already dead inside!" Ciel whined.

"That's a lie! I'm still alive inside!" Will hugged and kissed Grell on both cheeks. "See?!"

"...Now he's the homo homicidal maniac who looks just like everyone else but acts like a gay guy..." Sebastian stated.

"Well isn't that nice..." Ren poked Grell, who was now lying on the ground, responded by opening his eyes. "HEY BUDDY!"

"AHHH! What the hell!" Ren screamed and ran behind the Undertaker.

Sebastian slapped Grell with his glove and put it back on. Meanwhile everyone was downstairs, Ciel was going upstairs. He apparently forgot to bring Kuma-san out and wanted to go get him. He found Kuma-san by the window of his room and took him by the arm, making his way downstairs. As he was going down the grand staircase, he slipped on Sebastian's boxers. "_...Damn it...Who the hell leaves their boxers outside?!_"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Someone help me!." Ciel yelled as he was tumbling down the steps. Just in the knick of time, Sebastian got to Ciel before he dropped all the way.

"Daddy!" Ciel cried holding on to Sebastian tightly.

"D-d-daddy?!" Sebastian, Grell, and Will responded.

"Huh, is something wrong Sebastian?" Ciel questioned not knowing what was going to happen.

"..." Sebastian stared hard at the young master.

"Sebastian...?" Kuri looked worried.

Nothing.

"Sebastian!" Ren shouted.

Again, nothing.

In a split second, Sebastian threw Ciel up in the air and hugged him tightly when he got back down. Ciel was in shock and so were the Grim Reapers and Ren. And Ask for Kuri, no not so much, but she was smiling with joy.

"Se-sebastian..." Ciel stuttered

"Aww...no~ call me daddy again." Sebastian said with pleading eyes.

Ciel did what he was told and called him daddy again. Sebastian, once again, hugged him. Ciel was beginning to smile at his butler/daddy in front of him. Sebastian was smiling happily at his young master. Kuri and Ren looked at each other and then back at the boys. Grell, Undertaker, Will, Finny, Meirin, and Bard we're eating cake and drinking tea while watching this event.

"A demon being a father?!" Will exclaimed. "Now that's just bullshit!"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Kuri replied and everyone stared at her. "What? I can't cuss but Grim Reapers are allowed?"

"Good point." Everyone agreed.

Kuri hugged Ciel and her fiancee, then Ren ran to her little brother and their new mother and father. Now it seems they were a family with Grell, Undertaker, and Will as their uncles!

"Uncles?!" Ren exclaimed.

"Whatcha talkin bout Willis?" Ciel replied.

"Yay~ I'm your uncle." Grell told Ciel.

"And I'm his father that will kick you out if you touch him." Sebastian warned.

Grell froze when he was about to grab Ciel's cheeks. Kuri knew Sebastian would make a great father just by looking at the way he takes care of Ciel. Will smacked himself on the forehead and The Undertaker slapped Kuri on the ass...I guess he couldn't hold it back.

"H-hey!" Kuri yelled surprised by the sudden contact on her butt.

"Now that's just wrong to slap another man's fiancee on the ass." Sebastian said kind of pissed.

"You didn't say anything about touching her." The Undertaker smirked after he said that.

"Hands off our mom/mum!" Ciel and Ren shouted at the same time.

"Fine! geez..." The Undertaker sounded disappointed.

"...Just kill me now..." mumbled Will.

Sebastian suddenly dragged the two Grim Reapers and Undertaker out and locked all the doors. He knew they'd want to get back in so blocked off the entrances and windows. All he cared about now was his so called "Family". Even if they're uncles, he never said he'll tolerate them and he doesn't recall agreeing to them being uncles as a matter of fact. Kuri wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Saa...What are we going to do now my love?" Kuri questioned.

"Yeah, Daddy Sebastian." Ren followed after her mother.

"Well, I do not know...but I do know what I want to do with your mother." Sebastian winked at Kuri and Ciel and Ren knew what he meant...

"I want a little brother!" Ciel shouted surprising the other three.

"Ci-Ciel don't encourage your father!" Kuri yelled and backed away from Sebastian.

"Yeah Ciel." Ren said.

"Whose side are you on anyways?" He asked.

"...actually I do not know..."

She wandered into the kitchen for cake and tea and Ciel followed. Leaving mommy (or mum in Ren's term) and daddy (Ren's term: dud) alone... From this, they should know not to leave Kuri alone with Sebastian...sometimes.

"Hey! Don't leave me by myself with your father!" Kuri yelled towards them and turned her head back to Sebastian who was smiling devilishly at her.

"Aww you were never like this before...are you scared?" He asked with a playful tone.

"...How could I not be?"

"Now, now don't be." He carried her bridal style upstairs to their bedroom. Yes, she moved into the manor after Ciel demanded her to.

"Sebastian..." She murmured softly.

Bard and Finny just stared as they passed by.

"Someone's gonna have fun tonight." Bard joked and Finny laugh.

Meirin was in the kitchen with Ciel and Ren. Pluto just slept through the entire thing. As they made it to the bedroom, Sebastian dropped Kuri on the bed and her final attempt for someone to help her went unheard.

"Save me!"

~End~

* * *

**Ciel: **So...Did you make my brother yet? *****smiles*****

**Sebastian:** *****pinches Ciel's cheek***** It will take some time. *****smiles*****

**Kuri:** ...If you need me, I''ll be upstairs...*****runs*****

**Sebastian:** *****chases after her*****

**Kuri:** No! Not again!

**Ren:** ...Did I miss something here? LOCK THE DOOR MUM!

**Ciel:** *****too busy with Kuma-san*****


	5. Hide and Seek!

**Does This Mean We're Family?**

Ok, Well it's been pretty hectic since school started and I have to wake up early and hurry to my classes then come back home tired and exhausted. I'll try to update once in a while.

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Kuroshitsuji as much as I want to, but I **DO **own Kuri Saiyuri and a little bit of Ren Phantomhive

**BEWARE OOCNESS and CRACK also a little bit of LANGUAGE**

_italics- whispers/thoughts_

Pairing you will mostly uncover: SebastianXKuri

**Summary For This Chapter: **It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring...Let's play a game!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Hide and Seek!**

**Ciel: **Oh look!*****points out the window***** The sky's crying; how sad. *****smiles*****

**Kuri: **Well it's not every day it rains.

**Ren: **I'm bored...Ciel what do you want to do?

**Ciel: **I don't know. You pick.

**Sebastian: ***too busy looking out for Grell*****

* * *

What a gloomy day at the Phantomhive household. The rain is pouring and there seems to be no sunshine in sight just flashes of thunder and lightning. Finny was happy he didn't have to water the plants, but still wanted to go outside so he stared out the window sighing along with Bard and Meirin. Kuri and Ren were having tea while Sebastian was giving violin lessons to Ciel. _Who am I? His father?!_ Ciel finished playing.

"That was good Ciel." Sebastian lied through his teeth to his young master/son. _More of that and ears will start bleeding._

"Yeah, but it could have been better." Ciel replied.

"Yes, yes it could have."

"Just what are you implying?" Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Nothing."

"Liar! Are you trying to say I suck?"

"...Yes! That's it exactly!"

Kuri and Ren entered the room only to see the mess of music notes on the floor and the sight of Sebastian and Ciel arguing. Ren picked up the fallen papers and walked over to the desk that was there. Kuri smacked both Sebastian and Ciel on the head.

"Ow that hurt..." Ciel rubbed his head and Sebastian did the same.

"I'm sorry to hit you but this argument is useless either way." Kuri stated and hugged them both.

"I guess you have a point, my love." Sebastian held on to her.

"Mommy...who's that by the door?" Ciel saw someone by the entrance way to the room but they disappeared.

Sebastian and Kuri looked at the door and turned towards each other. Ren stared at her little brother and then at the door. She thought it was one of the three servants but a sudden coldness ran down her spine, thus telling her it wasn't so she called out to them.

"Meirin, Finny, Bard! Come in here!"

The three ran to where the family was and Pluto followed behind unnoticed. Their faces looked like they've seen a ghost.

"Wait, weren't you just downstairs?" Asked a frightened Finny.

Apparently Finny, Meirin,and Bard saw what Ciel saw. They were playing Blackjack when Ren and Kuri went upstairs to stop the argument. As all three went into the kitchen, they saw a shadowy figure but it disappeared the second they knew they weren't alone. Meirin hid behind the counter after that and Bard had to drag her out.

"How strange..." Kuri told Sebastian.

"Well there is no record of the household being haunted...is there?" Sebastian questioned.

"It could have been our imagination." Bard stated.

"Yeah, but you saw it too!" Meirin exclaimed as thunder roared in the background.

Ciel got the idea to call three idiots known has his uncles. He went to the phone and in minutes the doorbell was heard. Outside in the rain stood Grell, Will, and Undertaker.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna let us in?" asked Undertaker when he saw Tanaka about to slam the door shut.

"Anyways...Why'd you call us kiddo?" Will asked Ciel after he got into the house.

Before he could answer, Ren piped in, "Did you just call him kiddo?"

Will blinked in response and raised his hand to his forehead, seeing Ren giggle at him. "As you were saying."

"We seem to have a ghost or something inside the house with us." Ciel informed him.

Grell and Undertaker stared at him. All of them walked into the kitchen and sat down for tea to discuss the matter. Meirin, Finny, and Bard explained what they saw. Suddenly the lights started flickering.

"What the..." Will started. "Maybe the wires got crossed."

"Oh yeah? Is that from the wires also?" Kuri pointed to a ball that was rolling towards them.

Ciel walked towards it and picked it up. In front of him stood...Pluto covered in a blanket!

"Holy fudgesicles!" Grell whispered to Undertaker.

Undertaker simply kicked him to the side. "Really? Right in my ear?"

"What in the world?" Kuri and Meirin said quietly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ciel screamed with tears starting to form. "Who the hell are y-Oh yeah it's Pluto..."

He calmed himself down. It took everyone a moment to submit what just happened before them. Apparently it was just Pluto covered in a blanket going around the house trying to get it off. This pissed off Will very much because he thought it was serious and he had better things to do. The light got back to it's original state but the rain still poured as if there was no tomorrow.

"That's it?! That's your ghost?!" Will shouted. "Pluto in a blanket?!"

"Now, now..." Kuri got a rolled up newspaper ready and Ciel and Sebastian backed away from her.

"Sebastian~ Hold me!" Grell tried to jump into Sebastain's arms but missed and hit the wall to Sebby's amusement.

He went over to Kuri who was hitting Will thousand times over the head with the newspaper. Sebastian was bored and he knew he couldn't be alone with his love because the dearest uncles were there. _"Out of all the people Ciel could have called...It had to be them.._." he said to himself. The grandfather clock chimed the new hour.

"I'm bored...let's play a game!" Ren exclaimed.

"Hide and Seek!" suggested Finny and Grell.

"Okay!" Ren and Ciel responded while their mother and father tried to run away from it.

"Alright, let's see...Not it!" Meirin shouted.

"Not it!" Everyone shouted, but Undertaker seemed slower than the others.

"You're "It" uncle Undertaker!" Ciel then hurried out of the kitchen.

"Fine..." He started counting while everyone hid.

Ren was hiding on top of the drawer in her room. Ciel hid in the closet with Kuma-san of course. Meirin and Finny hid behind the grandfather clock. Bard was hiding in a cabinet in the kitchen. Grell hid in the bathtub and closed the shower curtains. Will hid behind the couch. And lastly, Kuri and Sebastian were in the bedroom hiding on the other side of the bed away from the door.

"Ready or not! Here I come!" The Undertaker started his search. _"humm...now where to look...Aha! The bathroom!" _

He went from bathroom to bathroom and he finally got to where Grell was. He opened the door and turned the lights on.

"_Damn it that ass..."_ Grell thought. "_If he sees me I won't be able to escape...It's a good thing these curtains aren't transparent." _

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Undertaker energetically twirled and spun around. He noticed the curtains were closed and he smiled to himself. "_Found you."_

Grell saw the lights turn off and heard the Undertaker's footsteps stop in front of the tub. He saw the right side of the shower curtains about to open and moved to the left. The Undertaker knew someone must be in there so he poked his head through and Grell made a break for it.

"Ahh~!"

"Get back here!"

The Undertaker tackled him to the ground. They rolled on the floor for a couple of minutes and then stopped.

"Found you old lady!" Undertaker said.

"Old lady?! Wat the hell is wrong with you?!" Grell yelled but the Undertaker was already on his way to find the others.

The Undertaker went into Ren's room. She heard the door open and footsteps enter. Maybe on top of the drawer wasn't such a good place to hide because she realized she couldn't get down. She had to call out for help.

"Uncle! I can't get down!" Ren shouted.

"R-Ren? Where are you?" Undertaker asked.

"Up here on the drawer!"

"Well that was a bad place to hide knowing you can't land so well.

"Oh be quiet and get me down!"

He walked out of the room.

"H-Hey! Wait, don't go! You can't just leave me here!"

He entered Kuri's and Sebastian's room upon hearing noises.

"Oh shit!" He turned away from them.

"Um...this is **exactly** what it looks like." Sebastian stated.

"Get the newspaper!" Kuri shouted trying to get out of Sebatsian's grasp.

"...Whoa..." the Undertaker slowly backed out of the room.

He had walked in on Sebastian trying to get some from Kuri. Now he's gonna have nightmares, or some thoughts. He went downstairs to the living room where Will, Finny, and Meirin were hiding. He passed the grandfather clock but thought he heard someone whispering.

_"Shut up he'll hear you!" _Finny told Meirin.

"_Look who's talking." _Meirin stated.

"_You clumsy idiot."_

_"Flower boy."_

_"Nitwit."_

The Undertaker went around the clock and stood behind them.

"You know, you're louder than you think."

Finny and Meirin froze.

"Anyways, found you!"

He ran around the living room and found a sleeping Will behind the couch.

"Found him too..."

The Undertaker's stomach started to rumble a little. So, he made his way into the kitchen.

_"Let's see...what to eat..."_

Bard opened the cabinet so he could see the Undertaker, but the cabinet creeked in the process.

_"Uh oh..."_

Suddenly both openings to the cabinet were opened and the Undertaker was looking right at him.

"Found you!" Undertaker shouted. "Now make me a sandwich."

Bard just stared at him with a what-the-hell look on his face. The only person he had to find now was Ciel.

"Ciel~!" the Undertaker shouted and ran around looking for him.

Ciel, on the other hand, came out of the closet thinking no one was ever gonna find him. He went into his parents' room to see if Kuri was fine. He found Sebastian nowhere in sight and saw Kuri sitting on the bed with Pluto.

"Mommy!" Ciel threw his hands in the air and ran to her making her jump.

"Ciel..." she smiled and stroked his hair.

"Where's Sebastian?" he asked as he scanned the room.

"I told you to call me Daddy." Sebastian said entering the room.

"...Where's Ren?" Ciel changed the subject.

"She got stuck on top of the drawer and I had to get her down."

The Undertaker heard them talking and entered the room again.

"I FOUND Y-" He was cut off by Ciel throwing a pillow at him.

"I heard you a million times when you found the others..."

"Well someone's cranky."

"Oh by the way..." Sebastian started. " Can you explain why I saw Grell on the steps of the stairs saying something about being an old lady, Finny and Meirin arguing, Will sleeping behind the couch, and Bard making a sandwich while I was downstairs..."

"Can you explain why I saw you two making babies while I was up here!" the Undertaker pointed at Kuri and Sebastian. "Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to get my sandwich."

Kuri stared at the retired grim reaper leaving the room. Sebastian didn't seem affected by it.

"...You two were making my brother?" Ciel asked staring at them with his big blue eyes.

******~ₓ End****ₓ~**

* * *

**Ciel: **Wait, you didn't answer my question yet...Were you making my brother with daddy?

**Kuri: **N-not exactly...

**Ren: **They really were making babies?!

**Sebastian:** Your mother's lying. It was great. Anyways where did you hear that Ren?

**Ren:** Uncle told me. *****smiles*****

**Undertaker: ***thumbs up*****


	6. Merii Kurisumasu and a Happy New Year!

Holy shitsuji! Its been a while!...Ok, Well it's been pretty hectic lately and well I know it's been months since I updated. Life has a little bit of laughter here, a little bit of drama there, and party everywhere! XD what I mean is, Time is an essence. So since I didn't update at Christmas and it's the new year, I guess I'll combine the Christmas story with the New Years one. X3 Sorry it's kind of late.

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Kuroshitsuji as much as I want to, but I **DO **own Kuri Sayuri and a little bit of Ren Phantomhive

**BEWARE OOCNESS and CRACK also a little bit of LANGUAGE**

_italics- whispers/thoughts/dream sequence_

Pairing you will mostly uncover: Sebastian x Kuri

**Summary For This Chapter: **The holidays in the household!

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Merii Kurisumasu and a Happy New Year!**

Winter at the Phantomhive household...Such a lovely Christmas Eve it is. Snow there and cookies baking here. Through the window you see, not only one, but three servants singing happily. Now as you walk into the kitchen, there is Kuri baking treats. The Phantomhive siblings are relaxing at ease, Ren's eating chocolate while Ciel's sipping tea. Sebastian, however, has the job of decorating the tree...for the 5th time. With such caution and care, he finally has only this task...to put the star on top at last.

"I'm finally done..." Sebastian said as he climbed down the ladder. Kuri came out of the kitchen to the living room to see the tree all decorated and lovely.

"My, my look how beautiful it is." Kuri smiled. Sebastian turned his head to where the voice was coming from. Ciel, Ren, and the three servants ran in to the living room to the gaze upon their Christmas tree.

"Woooowwwww!" Finny stared at the tree wide-eyed with amazement.

"It's beautiful...Right Kuma-san!" Ciel looked at the blue bear he was holding.

"Look at the star!" Meirin and Ren shouted.

"Can I light up the candles?!"

Everyone looked at Bard. "NO!"

"Fine..."

Kuri went back into the kitchen and brought out a plate of cookies. "Anyone hungry?"

Ciel and Ren looked at all the snowflake-shaped cookies and picked their favorite. Finny and Bard were fighting over a chair near the fireplace and Meirin tried not to spill the tea. Tanaka was sleeping on the couch with his face in his teacup and Sebastian wondered how he didn't wake up to the feel of hot tea near his face. Kuri was scanning the room and giggled to herself at the people she now called her family. In her heart, she knew it was going to be a great Christmas with them.

Christmas morning came on by and the Phantomhive household was loud and jolly like old St. Nicholas. Maybe it was due to the fact that Ciel and Ren's spontaneous uncles were there.

"I told you Santa didn't exist!" Ciel yelled.

"That's a lie!" Grell countered.

"Shut up and eat your damn cookies, Grell!" Will shouted from where he was sitting.

"At least he's not bothering Sebastian or Kuri." Ren said. Finny, Meirin, and Bard nodded as Tanaka sipped his tea.

"That is very true." Sebastian appeared right beside Ren, scaring her.

" Speaking of Kuri...Where is she anyways?" Undertaker asked and everyone looked at each other. Sebastian made his way upstairs.

As he made his way into Kuri's bedroom and got close to her bed, he saw her still sleeping peacefully. He chuckled to himself and stroked her hair_..."My, my...a true beauty." _

Kuri slowly opened her eyes to the touch of someone stroking her hair. Sebastian stopped and pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry to wake you." He said with a little bit of amusement in his voice.

"Daijoubu..." Kuri softly murmured in her native tongue. She sat up rubbing sleep from her eye.

"Merry Christmas." Sebastian said and sat on the bed beside her.

"Merii Kurisumasu."

She smiled and before she knew it, her lips were caught by Sebastian. Her eyes widen at the sudden impact but she was calm after a while. He pulled away, got up, and looked at her with a grin across his face. Kuri stared with a dazed look and then got the hint and blushed. Unknowing to them was everyone peeking through the door of the room.

"Oh boy..." Will smacked his forehead. "Is he always like this?"

Everyone didn't know how to answer.

"Go Dad!" Ciel yell.

~**FFWD to New Year~**

"It's almost the new year!" Bard shouted.

"Yay~!" Finny and Meirin cheered.

"In 5!

4!

3!

2!

1!" Everyone yelled and the confetti poured down along with the sound of poppers.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Kuri shouted along with Ren and Meirin.

"So young master, have any resolutions?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes...yes I do." Ciel replied.

"And what would that be?"

"To get a baby brother!"

Sebastian and Kuri looked at each other while everyone in the room laughed.

******~ₓ End****ₓ~**

* * *

**Ren: **I had the most weirdest dream...

**Finny: **What?

**Ren: **Ciel was swimming in ice cream!

**Ciel: ***swimming in ice cream*****

**Ren: **...My dreams are alive! *****runs*****

**Kuri: **I told you not to give her sweets before bedtime.

**Sebastian: **I know...*****smiles widely*****

**Kuri: **...What...?

**Sebastian: **...I love you.

**Ciel: **I love her more!

**Sebastian: ***chuckles*** **Is that so?

**Ren: **Yes it is!

**Meirin: ***cleans up ice cream*****

**Ren: ...**What will we name our little brother if we get one? Or what if it's a girl?

**Sebastian: **I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a boy.

**Ren and Ciel: **How would you know?!

**Kuri: **Hey! Whoever said I was pregnant?!

**Everyone: **Me!

**Kuri: **Am I getting fat? TT A TT


	7. One Word: Kids

I'm back from my long, long hiatus!...Kind of! I know it has been years since this had been updated. This will probably not be as good as hoped but I guess that happens when coming back into something that hasn't been done in a while. Hopefully you enjoy it! Maybe I'll get back into writing again soon. My apologies for it being weak.

* * *

_What I seek is something invisible_

_What you seek is something noticeable_

_What I hold is something valuable_

_What you hold is something terrible_

_What I'll obtain is something memorable_

_What you'll obtain is something awful_

Kuri sat alone on the chair in the living room. She wondered how the others were doing since they left the night before on a so-called "mission". With a teacup in her hand and a book on her lap, she began to read again.

_The Sun rises and falls_

_The Moon does the same_

_Time is of an essence_

_Life itself has changed_

"_So...why am I reading these?_" She wondered as she sipped the hot liquid that was near her cautiously as the warmness filled her insides, and placed the cup down. Her hand gently closed the book she had and Kuri walked slowly upstairs. As she reached the room, she laid on the bed and slept peacefully throughout the night as she dreamt about cake. Deliciously sweet cake. Any flavor, or every flavor.

_Cake_

_So sweet and yummy_

_You come in many flavors_

_And now you'll see_

_You belong in my tummy_

The sun soon shone through her window making her groan from the rays. She tossed and turned to get away from the light as she pulled the covers over her head. The sound of footsteps outside of her room was gently heard. The stairs gave way to little creaks. Pretty soon she heard her door being open. As she pulled the covers away from her face, the face of Ciel appeared with a big smile.

"Hi mom!"

"Whoa!" Kuri exclaimed as she jumped from the bed.

"Oops...Sorry!"

"Why are you yelling?" Ren asked.

"...I don't know..."

Ciel walked out of the room thinking.

"...Is he ok?" Meirin asked turning to Finny.

"He will be...I hope."

"Aren't you suppose to be in the garden?"

"Aren't you suppose to be cleaning?"

"Everyone out of the room!" Bard interrupted.

And to the places they had to be, they went. Kuri got off the bed and went to get ready for the day. Downstairs, she was greeted by Tanaka.

"Oi, good morning Lady Kuri." Tanaka said as he bowed.

"Good morning." She bowed her head as well.

Ren walked past them with Meirin trailing behind with a few beach towels and a giant umbrella.

"What's all this?" Kuri examined everything they had.

"We're going to the beach." Sebastian appeared with a smile as he startling Meirin and Ren.

"But you just got back! Don't you want to rest?"

"It's ok! We'll relax at the beach!" Ren answered.

"Yeah!" Ciel exclaimed from behind Bard.

"Ciel, I can't see you..." Kuri informed.

"My lord, it seems like you're too short to be seen behind Bard." Sebastian stated.

"I'm not short!" Ciel argued.

"Compared to Finny and I," Bard began.

"And compared to that tree in the backyard and all the people here," Finny followed after.

"You're short." Both said in union.

Ciel pouted and continued walking out the door. Kuri and Ren just smiled and followed. Sebastian prepared the carriage and they rode off to the beach. They arrived shortly afterwards, and spotted a certain red-haired shinigami along with Will and Undertaker.

"Sebastian!" All eyes turned to Ciel. "What are _they_ doing here?"

"I...have know idea." he admitted.

"I didn't know shinigami liked the beach!" Ciel yelled from a distance.

"We do! So in your face!" Grell remarked.

Ren ran towards the three shinigami and tackled him. Sebastian quickly set up the towels and umbrellas. Meirin and Finny were already in the water splashing Bard. Kuri sat on her towel reading **Shakespeare's Sonnets**. Ciel pouted for a moment.

"I hate you..."

Grell turned his head towards the little boy just as he was about to jump into the water. "What was that?"

Ciel blew up a beach ball and threw it at him. Grell fell into the cold water, splashing around like a fish.

"Hey! You're getting my beautiful hair wet~!" whined Undertaker.

Ren stared blankly at her uncle. "Didn't know you cared for it so much..."

"Of course I do!" Undertaker immediately tied his hair in a bun. "Who doesn't care about hair?"

Ren continued staring with a blank expression. "...True..."

"Bard!" Finny yelled.

"Wha-" Bard was cut off by a force of water striking him down.

"Wave..."

Sounds of Bard spitting out water startled Ciel. "Is Bard dying?"

Ren glanced over to the coughing Bard. "He'll be fine. Now help me get these over to where my towel is." Her gaze fell back to the shells she collected. Kuri put down her book and stood.

"Sebastian!" She turned to the butler smiling, holding out her hand. "Come in this me please~."

The butler looked shocked at the young lady. His lips twitched into a smile. "Are you sure you want me to?"

"No!" Ciel ran and smacked Sebastian's hand as he reached for Kuri's. "You mustn't take his hand!"

Sounds of others' laughter were heard as Ciel blocked Sebastian from getting closer to Kuri. Kuri couldn't help but smile at both of them.

"He'll devour your soul!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian chuckled at his antics and then he picked him up. "H-hey! Put me down this instant!"

Sebastian, wearing a smug look, began to spin the young lord around and around. The others sweat-dropped at the scene before them. "S-stop!"

What a great time at the beach it was.

* * *

Nighttime struck. All were worn out from the day's event. Ren passed out right when she got through the front door. Finny and Bard tried to carry her up to her room. Yes, tried. Ciel waddled up the stairs, pouting as he did. He was still mad at Sebastian. As everyone settled, Kuri sighed to herself as she sat in the living room continuing her reading. The sound of porcelain clattering on a tray alerted her that someone was approaching. The tray was placed on the table in front of her.

"Lovely day it was, wasn't it my lady." Sebastian said as he poured some tea for her.

Kuri looked up at him smiling. "It certainly was."

Sebastian presented the tea to her. As she took it, he took a seat beside her. Kuri thought for a moment about what to do next then she turned slightly to him and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Sebastian eyes widened at the contact.

"Thank you for the nighttime tea." She said with a faint blush crossing her cheeks.

Sebastian let out a slight chuckle. "You're welcome my lady."

Kuri leaned on his shoulder after she took a sip of the warm liquid. Sebastian began stroking her long black hair. He removed his glove to get a better feel. Between his fingers, her hair felt much like silk. Unbeknownst to them was the sound of someone coming down the stairs. The stairs gave way to little creeks as the person came down the steps. The figure made its way to where the two were and stopped behind the wall, peering in. Kuri cuddled closer to the butler. He kissed the top of her head as he eyed the doorway sensing a presence.

"You can come in my Lord."

A little huff of breath was heard and slowly, Ciel walked over to them. He looked from Kuri to Sebastian as he stood in front of them. Kuri pulled him into her arms and gave him a tight squeeze. "You should be asleep. You had a very long day."

Ciel stared up at her with a smile plastered to his face. "But I'm not tired!"

Sebastian and Kuri let out a little laugh.

"I'm serious! I'm not like Ren!" Ciel buried his face into Kuri.

"My Lord," Sebastian picked Ciel up. "Time for bed."

"No!" Ciel struggled to get down as Sebastian began walking away with him. Kuri followed behind, laughing at the matter.

Meirin, Finny, and Bard come out from wherever they were and let their eyes follow the three upstairs.

"He's such a, a...kid." Bard muttered. "Difficult."

"Maybe it's difficult because children don't like you." Finny suggested.

"How would you know?!"

In between their bickering Meirin piped in, "Remember that one kid at the park?"

"That was an accident!"

**_Flashback_ _~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

_It was a lovely day to be at the park despite some clouds in the sky. The birds sang in the trees as the breeze swept by. Everywhere you looked, children were playing left and right. Meirin, Finny, and Bard took the time to venture to the park._

_"Just look at all these flowers!" Finny ran up to a random flower bed to inhale its fragrance. _

_Then BAM! Next thing the other two knew, he was frolicking through the field of flowers flailing his arms about; obviously, he became oblivious to his surroundings. Maybe the fragrance was very potent. Meirin and Bard followed after him before he hurt himself. As they caught up, they were suddenly being chased by little kids. They ran around the field at least 10 times. By my teacakes and sugar cubes were those children fast._

_Finny finally returned to his normal self. He looked back at his fellow friends to see them crawling on the ground; it was like a scene from a horror movie. Finny ran like the wind to a rose-bush near by and crouched down in front of it. Meirin kicked Bard awake after he stopped moving for a while._

_"I think it's time to go back."_

_"Agreed!"_

_Bard wiped the leaves from his butt and when to go get Finny. He approached the crimson rose-bush and picked up a certain blond-haired boy. Bard felt his eye twitch...it wasn't Finny. He could have sworn it was him from a distance. A voice came from the right of him. "Bard, what are you doing?"_

___Snapping a glance to his right, there was the real Finny. A volcano of anger erupted from the chef. "FINNIANNNNNN!"_

___A loud cry followed suit. He forgot he was holding someone. There, in his hands, was a boy about 6 or 7 with short blond hair and deep green eyes just like Finny. Poor child had tears streaming down like there was no tomorrow. He was startled by Bard's abrupt scream._

___"S-stop crying please!" Bard held him tightly, rubbing his back. "I'm sorry!"_

___"Oh my god Bard!" Meirin came running up after finishing her ice cream cone. "Just put him down!"_

___As Bard did so, the kid jumped to Finny and held onto him. By then, his crying ceased and all that was heard were tiny sniffles. _

___Finny consoled the little boy hugging his legs. ____"There, there little guy. Bard didn't mean to scare you."_

_Meirin and Bard stared at the two, then Meirin popped the question, "Doesn't that kid resemble Finny?"_

_"I thought I was the only one who noticed."_

_"Damn it Bard, I'm not that blind!"_

_"I didn't say you were!"_

_That child not only had Finny's physical appearance, but he was also wearing something similar to the lad: white shirt, brown vest, and plaid brown pants. He was like a tiny Finnian. Meirin plodded down beside the little one. "So Bard, explain to me how exactly you thought he was Finny when he is this tiny and adorable."  
_

_"I'm adorable too!" Finny pouted._

_Bard scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't know but I'm sorry kiddo."_

_When he tried to get close, the child hid behind Finny on the verge of tears again. "Don't come near me!"_

_"But I just want to apologize." Bard tried getting close again. The child went behind Meirin next. "ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!"_

_With that, poor kid cried again. Meirin took him to go find his mommy. Bard smacked himself on the forehead, sighing in defeat._

**___~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ____End of Flashback_ **

"Worse. Day. EVER." Bard mumbled.

Finny threw his arms in the air. "I had fun!"

"We should go to the park again sometime." Meirin suggested to her fellow housemates.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"2 vs 1, we shall go again!"

Bard ran out of the room flailing his arms. "NOOOOO!"

******~ₓ End****ₓ~**  


* * *

**Ren & Ciel: **Home at last! *****faceplants into cold, hard tiles***  
**

**Finny: ***winces***** Ouch...

**Ren: ***rubs nose*****

**Meirin: **Wasn't that a great vacation?! Well, despite the fact the ship was wrecked and we were stuck on an island for half the time.

**Bard: **I think I'm still sunburned.

**Tanaka: **So much coconut tea~ very delicious.**  
**

**Sebastian: ***picks up Ciel*** **It's too late to say be careful.** ***laughs*****

**Kuri: **Next time we shouldn't ask Will to plan this. *****Looks at Grell*****

**Grell:** I'm sorry!

**Ren: **Wait, why are you here?!

**Pluto: ***happily barks*** **(translation:Welcome back everyone!)


	8. Story Time

I remember describing Ren to someone asking about her; I was young when I did. So I apologize since her description is different than what I answered with a distant memory ago. Since I never described Ren at all in this story, I decided to make this chapter.

...so much failure for not including character info until this. OTL

**Disclaimer: I do not own this manga/anime, just my original characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Story Time**

Just as she was about to go to sleep after reading, the door to her room creaked open. Ren sat up to see her brother glowing from the light of the candle that guided him there with Kuma-san pressed firmly against his chest.

Ciel softly greeted her when he made it to the side of her bed. "Hey sis."

"Hey yourself." She welcomed him with a pat on the head.

The boy placed the candle on the desk then hopped onto the bed. "I can't sleep."

She let out a warm laugh, receiving a pout in return. With that, Ren pulled her little brother into her arms.

"Will you tell me a story?" He asked while playing with Kuma-san's arms.

Ren hugged him a little tighter and smiled down at him. "Sure, I can do that."

* * *

_**~* Once Upon A Time... *~**_

_In a faraway land, an Earl and his Lady welcomed their new daughter into the world. She became quite the little rascal when she reached the age of three. She was always curious and, as a result, got into trouble. Her long grayish-blue hair always flew behind her as she ran from place to place. Her father and mother would wonder how a three year old could cause so much damage. Of course, they loved her nonetheless. _

_Soon another baby came along the way; it was a boy. The little girl entered the master chamber to see her mother holding the bundle of joy with her father hovering over the two. Her mother looked up at her smiling ever so gently and said, "Come meet your baby brother."_

_The girl nodded and bounced over to her parents. With the help of her father, she managed to get on the bed. Her big cerulean eyes sparkled when she caught sight of the little being. She poked his cheek and exclaimed, __"He is so cute!"_

_"He sure is." Her mother laughed as the baby let out a tiny squeal. _

_"This is what I call a perfect family moment." Her father wrapped his arms around them. There was so much love in that room._

_It was said by their aunt that the boy looked like their mother but had the nose of their father while his sister, on the other hand, was the opposite. __These siblings were seen as polar opposites of each other. The boy grew to be rather shy and the girl, well, she was still outgoing and adventurous. Despite this difference, they maintained a close bond. They would always play and such. The boy would sometimes help his sister out of a tight situation, much to his annoyance._

_One fateful night changed everything. Their world went up in flames right before their eyes. Everything was set ablaze. All there was to see were ashes and flames dancing without a care. Their world no longer existed. Toys? Gone. Clothing? Gone. Home? Gone. Parents...gone. _

_"I found her..." The young boy said. His dark navy-blue hair covered his eyes._

_"Who?" His sister whispered, staring at the remains of what use to be their fairy tale._

_"Mom." was his only reply as he walked away from the mess, away from what use to be there, away from her._

_After the manor's rebuilt, the siblings returned. The boy was now 12 and his sister was now 15; they had changed. The girl examined the boy who was accompanied by a tall man as they approached the front door._

_"Is this really my brother?" She questioned. He wasn't the same little boy she knew. He grew taller, that was understandable, but his eyes...his right eye was covered by an eye-patch; the other was cold as ice. Though, she should have spoken for herself. She wasn't the same either.__ She had been in the mad house for a while after that incident and her brother, this young 'man' standing before her, wandered off to God knows where left her emotionally wrecked.__ She was a few inches taller than him with her hair cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were dull, they had no gleam like before. All the curiosity had long been forgotten, she was adventurous no more. Her brother looked far better off than her._

_And there it goes, the time that stopped dead in its tracks when they went their ways. As days turned into weeks, these two learned to live with each other again. They gradually reverted back to their old self. _

_"You know, when you disappeared that night, I missed you so much." The girl told her younger brother one rainy afternoon as they sat back to back reading in the library. __The young boy lifted his head from his book and waited for his sister to continue._

_"It sunk in that mom and dad were gone but when my mind finally registered the fact that you weren't there, I lost it. I didn't know what to do and I had nowhere to go. When I was put in the mad house, every day I wondered where you went and how you were doing. I hoped that one day we'd end up back here."_

_They both turned around to face one another, and his sister embraced him the first time in a long time. She began to cry. _

_"When we did, I was so happy." She mumbled through her tears._

_"An apology won't make up for the time that was lost and all the pain that developed, so I won't give one." Her brother stated as he returned her embrace. His gaze softened and he began to think, 'What if I never left so abruptly, would things have been different?'_

_"I'm fine with that. I can also tell I wasn't the only one that lost themselves." His sister said and smiled at him._

_He let out a sigh and admitted that whatever happened to him was a long story, and that it was probably worse than her being in what he called 'the basement'._

_With their pinkies extended and then joined together, they made a promise to never let each other fall apart again._

_**~* ...And They Continue to Live Happily Ever After.**_** *~**

* * *

Ren looked to see her little brother still awake, much to her surprise. Ciel was staring at her before reaching up and combing through strands of grayish-blue hair.

"I like your hair short like this." He complimented. "It suits you better than that wild long hair years ago."

He put his hand back down and heard her say, "Your hair never changed. Does it even grow?"

She received a blank stare. "I don't see your hair growing anytime soon."

"Shut up."

"Exactly."

After a moment of silence, Ciel got off the bed. When he reached the door, he stopped.

"I love you sis." He said without turning around and walked right out of the room.

Ren smiled to herself and whispered, "I love you too dear brother."

Then she closed her cerulean eyes and drifted off to sleep.

******~ₓ End****ₓ~**

* * *

**Grell:** Will~ how come you never say you love me?!

**William:** ...

**Grell:** Come on, say it~!

**William:** No.

**Grell:** You know you want to!

**William:** *****walks away*****

**Grell:** So cold as ever~ *****creepy smile***** I love you even more~! *****chases after him*****

_Author's Note: If you recall Ciel bringing up Ren being 'locked in the basement' in chapter one, I hope this explained it all._


End file.
